


A stranger in a stranger land

by Readerstories



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Waking up in another world instead of on your couch is confusing as hell





	1. Wake up

You wake up with the bottom of a shoe just inches from your face. Your sleep addled mind registers this fast enough to be able to roll away before the foot hits your face. 

"What the fuck was that for?" You yell at the really tall man the foot belongs to. He's not easy to miss, at least 10 feet tall with sunglasses and a huge fucking pink feathered coat. The fucker grins.

"Ffu, ffu, you were in my way." You stare at him in disbelief. What the fuck was that kind of a reaction to someone being in their way? You aren't able to voice your thoughts however, since the man suddenly is next to you. You roll away again, seconds later his foot crashes into the ground. Yes, actually crashes. You can hear the cobblestone crack and when he lifts his foot up, it had sunk a few inches into the ground, leaving you with no doubt that he could have crushed your skull. When you look back to where you were before, you can see a similar hole in the ground, a few inches deep. Fuck.

Then the fucker tries a third time, at the last second you roll out of the way again, his foot hitting the ground with another crack.

"Ffu, ffu, ffu, it has been a long time since someone as ordinary looking as you have dodged my attacks, what fun." You somehow manage to get to your feet before he can go after you again, bare feet cold on the cobblestone.

"Yeah, sweatpants and a tank top doesn't have much on your outfit," you say as you gesture to the man in front of you. His grin shrinks for the first time and you swear you can see a vein grow on his forehead. Gross. 

There's a loud bang from somewhere else, the man turns towards to sound and you see your opportunity. When he turns back you are nowhere to be seen. He looks around, but can't see you anywhere, so he shrugs and walks away. Behind a dumpster in the alley next to the road you breathe a heavy sigh of relief.

Now that you have escaped from that weirdo, you just need to figure out where the fuck you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have most of the second chapter written, probably coming later this week


	2. A thief

You hate this. You hate this. You  ** _hate_** this. Apperntly running from an angry seller in the market who yells 'thief, thief' after you have become the norm now. You run as fast as you can, weaving between all the people, trying not to lose your precious bag of loot, consisting of apples, oranges and bread. You take a look behind you to see if the man is close behind you, so you don't notice the crowd thinning and then you suddenly run into something. Or rather someone, as when you fall on your ass and look for what you hit you see a familiar leg. Swearing you look up, seeing the same grin from a few days ago.

"Oh fuck off, not you." The pink fucker laughs. Before you can make a move to get up, he grabs one of your legs and pulls you up so you are dangling in front of him. You grab your bag tighter and make sure it doesn't open when your world shifts upside down. Your new (sorta) coat flaps around you.

"Ffu, ffu, ffu, did no one ever teach you some manners?" 

"No you fucker. Thought you got that the first time, so let me go you flamingo bastard," you yell and try to kick his hand with your other leg. The fucker just laughs at your futile attempt to get loose. You then hear the yelling from the seller again and curse. The bastard seems to hear it too, and he grins even wider.

"Oh, what is this, you have become a thief?"

"I was hungry, fucker, and I got no money, so yes. I hate repeating myself, so let me fucking go." You are too busy yelling at the bastard that you do not notice the almost deafening silence that have gathered over the crowd.

"Ffu, ffu, ffu, no money and yet you got a new coat and shoes. Hope those were easier to steal." 

"Someone gave them to me because I was fucking cold and miserable, so fuck off." At that moment the seller from the market reaches you, and takes in the scene before him.

A tall man he recognises from the wanted posters holding the thief he was running after upside down after just one leg.

"Is this the thief you were looking for?" The seller stiffens in panic before he remembers it's probably wise to answer.

"Yee...yes... itt... it ii...is." He stutters like a damn fool.

"Is she.... with you... sir?" At his word you somehow manage to half turn towards him and yell at him.

"Fuck no, I'm not with this bastard in any sense of the word, he just won't fucking let go of my leg!" You kick after his hand again.

"Ffu, ffu, ffu, ffu, there is your answer." Angry that he won't let you down, you reach for your last resort, the knife you had stolen (a lot stealthier) at a booth just before the yelling seller. You make a move as to slash the throat of bastard holding you.

At this angle you actually can't reach it, it would have only reached his chest if your hand hadn't been stopped in it's track by the tall bastard's other hand.

His grin is mostly gone, and even though you can't see his eyes behind his glasses, you can sense he's annoyed. Before you can say anything or react, he flings you straight into a wall. The brick cracks and breaks under the force of the the throw and the weight of your body. There's a huge dent in the wall and brick dust in the air. 

"What a pity, she was fun to play with for a little while." The man sighs with a small grin. He turns away with your knife still in his hand, intent on going to get some booze. Then, to his surprise, he hears a single cough behind him before the sound of running feet. He turns around, and there you are, up and running away from him and the seller. Apart from some scrapes and dirtier clothes, you seem just as before.

You look over your shoulder, seeing the bastard and the rest of the crowd frozen. You turn back around and the fucker's laugh start up again. You ignore it and run around a corner and out of his sight.

"Ffu, ffu, ffu, ffu, interesting." The man in the pink coat says while flipping your knife in his hands.


End file.
